24 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn 06:35 Pytając o Boga - odc. 22 "Życie na kółkach"; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:35 Przed meczem 08:42 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja 09:35 W przerwie meczu 09:40 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja 10:30 Po meczu 10:35 Gramy dalej; magazyn 10:50 Strefa Kibica 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Mateusz Kusznierewicz 11:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik 12:45 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:40 Strefa Kibica 13:44 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 1 Mazowsze; magazyn 14:10 BBC w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik 15:05 Nieustraszony - odc. 6 (Knight Rider, ep. 6 A Hard Days Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:55 Bananowy doktor - odc. 6 (Royal Pains, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:35 Strefa Kibica 16:45 Gramy dalej; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Gdzie kucharek sześć, odc 22 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Too many cooks ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 17 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (studio) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy 21:35 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (studio) 21:45 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy 22:40 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (studio) 22:50 Po meczu 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:15 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:40 Strefa Kibica 23:50 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Chinka (Pavilion of Women); dramat kraj prod.Chiny (2001) 01:45 Poznań 56; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996) 03:30 Zabawa w chowanego; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Film jest bajką; film dokumentalny 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 113; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:55 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP 07:25 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1983) 08:50 Kultura, głupcze (36); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Murena - imperium morskiego potwora (Moray eels: alien empire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28"; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena nigdy się nie poddaje (Olsen banden overgiver sig aldrig); komedia kraj prod.Dania (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1965; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:25 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - (1); felieton 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Natalia Kukulska 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP 17:25 Nasi rywale 17:50 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - (2); felieton 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 28 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 28; teleturniej 20:05 Pod słońcem Toskanii (Under the Tuscan Sun) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2003) 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 41 "W pułapce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (36); magazyn 23:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Pora na czarownice; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 01:40 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP 02:25 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP 03:10 Gang Olsena nigdy się nie poddaje (Olsen banden overgiver sig aldrig); komedia kraj prod.Dania (1979) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Agro - Fakty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:58 Teraz wieś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Miś Uszatek - Laluś; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:53 Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty - Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty: Pedofil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 34 - Michałowo i okolice (woj. podlaskie); magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:01 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Tradycja nie umiera - Kuchnia - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jasia i jej "dzieci"; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:52 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie - Rozmówki polsko - czeskie 42 Podziemia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 Jedziemy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Gilberta Becaud - artyści piosenki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda 18:48 Metropolita; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Rewolwer kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (13); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć Samarytanina - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne, Na żywo 22:01 Pogoda 22:04 Sport 22:13 Motosfera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:24 Świątynia Wang - Impresja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:58 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Tu kultura - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:46 Głos Mediów - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:41 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Polska według Kreta - odc. 34 - Michałowo i okolice (woj. podlaskie); magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Śmierć Samarytanina - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 73 (odc. 73); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jasia i jej "dzieci"; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:36 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Tradycja nie umiera - Kuchnia - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (77, 78) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (35, 36) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (4, 5) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (12) - serial animowany 10.15 Jaskiniowcy (2) - serial animowany 10.45 Pies ojca chrzestnego - komedia, Kanada 2010 12.35 Jaś Fasola (14) - serial komediowy 13.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy 16.00 Formula 1: Grand Prix Europy - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (7) - serial komediowy 16.45 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (28) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (34) - program publicystyczny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (194) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (142) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (98) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (15) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Jesse Stone: Przemiana - dramat kryminalny, USA 2007 02.00 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Polska 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (26) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (26) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.25 Psy i koty - film familijny, USA 2001 13.10 Surowi rodzice (3) - reality show 14.10 Reguły gry (1, 2/15) - serial komediowy 15.10 Pan i Pani House (10) - reality show 15.45 Junior - komedia, USA 1994 18.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (1/10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 22.10 Przepis na życie 3 (3) - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Detektyw Monk 7 (14) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (3, 4) - serial SF 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Od hitu do świtu (21) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5:50 Mała czarna 6:35 Galileo 7:20 Tester 7:45 Dekoratornia 8:10 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 4 9:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek Odcinek: 2 10:45 Galileo Odcinek: 293 11:45 Superpuchar Porsche w Walencji 12:30 Galileo 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tester 14:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą Odcinek: 2 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 5 16:05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki Odcinek: 13 16:35 Happy Hour 17:05 Ace Ventura: psi detektyw 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 3 20:00 Kasa albo życie 21:45 Kroniki facetów z klasą Odcinek: 3 22:45 Afera w strefie 51 0:45 Przywódca 2:25 TV market 2:40 To był dzień 3:30 To był dzień na świecie 3:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 6:05 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 6:35 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 8 10:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 9 11:05 Wakacje w słońcu 13:00 Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya 15:05 Pojedynek w Corralu O.K. 17:25 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 12 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 19:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 20:00 Wysłannik przyszłości 23:15 Mentalista Odcinek: 12 0:10 Raj w płomieniach 1:55 Arkana magii 3:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Galeria - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 5 - Dzień, który przeszedł do historii (Skola pro Żywot - Den vskutku historicky); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Do wolnego świata...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wajrak na tropie - Żubr król łąk i puszcz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela we Wrocławiu.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Opole 2004 na bis - 30-lecie Budki Suflera; STEREO 15:20 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Adam Daniel Rotfeld; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Przy chacie pustelnika, odc. 10 (Jak navstivili poustevnika); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 2/13 - Wizyta noblisty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Festiwal Interwizji Sopot 78; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - prof. Adam Daniel Rotfeld; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Przy chacie pustelnika, odc. 10 (Jak navstivili poustevnika); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 2/13 - Wizyta noblisty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL (94); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 09:05 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Portugalia (Czechy - Portugalia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Nasi rywale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja (Hiszpania - Francja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Gramy dalej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. III - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Najsłynniejsze gole biało - czerwonych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów (skróty meczów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 15:50 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze (piłka w grze) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Szermierka - Historia klingą pisana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 EURO 2012 - studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Przed meczem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:35 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (Anglia - Włochy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Po meczu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów (skróty meczów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 23:15 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze (piłka w grze) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy (Anglia - Włochy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 08.55 Pippi Langstrumpf 09.25 Emil z Loennebergi 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.10 Vipo - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.35 Film fabularny 13.15 Weekend z TVS 13.25 Weekend z gwiazdą 14.30 Koncert w TVS 16.15 Być kobietą 16.45 Turyści 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Koncert w TVS 00.05 Film erotyczny 01.00 Program ezoteryczny